Twinkle Bridge Pretty Cure
|katakana = トウィンクウルブリッジプリキュア |romaji = Touinkuruburijjipurikyua |director = NicoNico Usagi |studio = Saga Studio |network = Saga TV |run = 2019 (?) |episodes = 50 (?) |op = Building Twinkle Bridges! |ed = Runaway Heart |theme = Appliances Technology Relationships |pre = }} '|トウィンクウルブリッジプリキュア|Touinkuruburijjipurikyua}} is a Japanese fantasy anime series created by NicoNico Usagi, who also acts as the series' character designer and story writer and a fanmade installment for Izumi Todo's Pretty Cure franchise. The series was first developed in May 2017 until it was revised in December 2018. It is set to air in February 2019, co-airing with the canon series Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure. The main motifs of the series are appliances, technology and relationships. Story :Twinkle Bridge Pretty Cure episodes "Our story is under construction...to build better bridges!" Set in the fictional city of Xenoelectrica, two siblings, Sophia and Samuel, became the talk of their own city and school for their constant bickering and arguments. As noted by their childhood friend, Rachel, and many others, it's impossible for these two to get along. Those statements won't last for long when The Virus appears to steal one of Xenoelectrica's thirteen treasures. Creating a monster from Sophia and Samuel's negative relationship and disrupt the people, the siblings decide to set their differences and stop the monster. This caught the attention of Eleanor, a former magical warrior, who distributes to the siblings the power to transform into Pretty Cure! A new chapter arises for Sophia, Samuel and their new friends as they retrieve the thirteen treasures and build and enhance new friendships. Pretty Cures * is an athletic and self-centered 13-year old girl with a huge interest in sports and all things trendy. She and her older brother earn a reputation at their home city for their constant feuds. She is also the "fad geek" of her team. As , she represents wisdom, possesses ice-related powers and her theme color is pastel pink. * is a shy and soft-spoken 13-year old girl and has been best friends with Sophia since childhood. A talented artist, she gets easily flustered whenever someone praises or sees her artwork. As , she represents purity, possesses fire-related powers and her theme color is pastel purple. * is a wealthy 14-year old girl who acts as the directress of her parents' school while functioning as a student there. She is mature and displays passion and dignity. She is the assigned leader of the team for her skills and money. As , she represents intelligence, possesses lightning-related powers and her theme color is pastel blue. * is a carefree and easy-going 14-year old girl who is an aspiring journalist. She likes to be part of the crowd and is highly interested in gossips and juicy news. She runs her personal blog, The Twinkle Bridge, in order to boost her popularity. As , she represents hope, possesses water-related powers and her theme color is pastel green. * is Sophia and Rachel's classmate. A 13-year old aspiring politician, she wants to be an influential person but her lack of self-confidence hinders her. She will later appear as , representing love, will possess wind-related powers and her theme color is pastel yellow. * is a 15-year old boy who is Eleanor's best friend and former mascot partner. He and Eleanor would later switch roles and will become , representing happiness, will possess earth-related powers and his theme color is pastel red. Allies * is Sophia's older brother and a 15-year old computer enthusiast. He has a huge interest in gadgets and anything digital. He and his younger sister earn a reputation at their home city for their constant feuds. Whenever Sophia becomes Cure Sage, he becomes her mascot partner, a pink mouse. * is the 14-year old student council president of the school the characters attend. She is honest and blunt who would often take the leader position of the team whenever Delancy is unavailable. Whenever Rachel becomes Cure Lamb, she becomes her mascot partner, a purple lop bunny. * is the 14-year old assistant and friend of Delancy. He is the archetypal high school playboy and is quite popular with the girls in his school. However, he is very loyal to Delancy and will follow any of her orders. Whenever Delancy becomes Cure Data, he becomes her mascot partner, a pastel blue cat. * is the 13-year old close friend of Nadenka. He is a soft-spoken, introverted photographer who would often help Nadenka run her blog by taking photographs for her. Whenever Nadenka becomes Cure Elpis, he becomes her mascot partner, a pastel green raccoon. * is Chiara's uncle and the primary villain for the first part of the series. After his purification, he was turned back into a 16-year old young man to atone for his past wrongdoings. He becomes Chiara's mascot partner whenever she becomes Cure Tresna, a pastel yellow sheep. * is a 16-year old girl who happens to be the former Pretty Cure of happiness, . She is cool and caring who acts as a mentor to the new Cures. She would later switch roles with her former mascot partner and friend, Asher, who becomes his mascot partner, a pastel red koala. The Virus * is the primary villain of the series. A 45-year old politician who yearns for power, he will do anything he can to remain in his position so he plans to steal the thirteen treasures and trade them for power. * is a loyal worker of Raziel. * are monsters created from people's negative relationships and primarily use home appliances and gadgets as host. Supporting Characters * is Sophia and Rachel's classmate. A 13-year old aspiring politician, she wants to be an influential person but her lack of self-confidence hinders her. * is another of Sophia and Rachel's classmate. He is a 13-year old boy who secretly figures out the Cures identities. Items *The is the primary transformation item for the Cures. It acts as a tablet and comes with it's own earphones, manual and charger. The charger is used by the Cures to bind themselves with their partner during transformation. *The is a set of weapons the Cures use for their attacks. They can be purchased in the Store application in the Twinkle Pad, which only accepts cash. *The are the most valuable treasures of Xenoelectrica city. They all play a part in the finding of Querencia. Locations * is the main setting of the series. Movie A movie is titled Twinkle Bridge Pretty Cure: Exchange Student Project is currently in the works. Trivia *All characters are based on mostly appliance manufacturing companies. *This is the first series where the mascots are portrayed as pure human who can transform into mascots for their partners. *Like Heartcatch Pretty Cure, the setting takes place only on Earth. *This is the third series after Fresh Pretty Cure and DokiDoki Pretty Cure where everyone finds out about the Cures identities. However, unlike the previous two series, they found it out earlier. *Just like Futari wa Pretty Cure (Max Heart), Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star, Yes! Pretty Cure 5 (GoGo), Heartcatch Pretty Cure, and DokiDoki Pretty Cure, each of the Cures have their own mascot partner and cannot transform without their mascot partner [except for Yes! Pretty Cure 5 (GoGo)]. *This is the first series when the opening theme song is not sung by a soloist and the second series after Maho Girls Pretty Cure when the ending is sang by the Cures instead. *This is the first series to show diversity within the characters as most of the characters came from different countries or have foreign blood. **While some characters are purely Japanese, all of them have foreign names. *This is the first series to portray the mascots as pure humans and the mascots don't end their sentences with anything. References Category:Usagi Kawausa Hishikawa Category:Fan Series Category:Technology Themed Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime